A Father's Love
by Kwon An Na
Summary: ON HOLD temporarily It seemed like a completely different reality for her, a new family, a twin brother, an overprotective father, and a young reminder of her own reality where everything was okay, but it wasn't now was it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, the plot is mine though**

**Prologue:**

**July 31st, 1988**

There was blood everywhere. A woman with red hair and vivid green eyes gasped while a raven- haired man encouraged her to push. The first cries of a baby filled the room, followed by another. Twins. The raven- haired man was shocked. The women reached for her two newborns.

"Look James, we have twins. The look so much like you, right down to their hair." It was true, looking down on the newborns that they both had raven black hair. They cautiously opened their eyes, looking at their parents, the girl had beautiful green eyes that had flecks of gold in them, like a stone of jade, and the boy had vivid green eyes to rival his mothers. The man, now known as James smiled, the little girl reached out and grabbed her father's finger in a firm grasp. He picked her up from his wife. He was flooded with a feeling of deep content.

"Let's name her Jade. Jade Potter." He said.

"We can name him, Harry. Harry James Potter. What do you think, James?" She asked waiting for an approval, he shook his head.

"It's perfect." He said smiling at her as his daughter snuggled into his arms. "Thank you, Lilly, Thank you." He wept holding his family close. The little boy looked up at his father. The family moment was disturbed moments later when an old man with long silver hair and an equally long silver beard burst in with two men, one with sandy brown hair and another with shaggy black hair.

They looked worried. "James, Voldemort knows, He knows about the prophecy, he's going to try to kill the baby. Lilly gasped, holding her son closer to her. The newcomers looked at the squirming bundle in James' arms and then the one in Lilly's. The elder man sighed; "We have separate them."

Protests broke out around the room.

"But Pro-"

"Just Born-"

"No-"

"Wh-"

"We have to protect them, it is unsafe for them to be together." James nodded in a heavy understanding. Professor Dumbledore took the little girl from her father and left. James let out a sob, his little baby girl gone to where he wouldn't be able to protect her. His friends tried to calm him. Lilly passed him his son who crying inconsolably as if he knew that his twin sister had just been taken away from her family.

**

* * *

****October 31st, 1989**

"Lilly, take Harry and go, it's him!" James Potter yelled to him wife. She bolted upstairs, as the door opened and a cloaked figure walked in.

" We meet again, Mr. Potter, now hand over the child and you won't get hurt."

"Never! " James yelled as he sent a disarming spell at the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort brushed it off like a bothersome fly. "Rictemsempra! Serpentsortia! Stupefy!" James dodged the first too as the third hit him and he fell unconscious.

"Not Harry, Please, no!" She screamed, desperately trying to save the life of her son, as she could not save her beloved husband and daughter.

"Stand aside foolish girl, you have nothing to do with this!" With a flick of his wrist, Lilly was sent flying against a wall as Voldemort cast the deadly curse again on the little boy. There was a bright flash, and a shrill scream. And just like that, the evil Dark Lord was no more.

* * *

About 350 miles away, a little baby girl woke up crying, her parents were so used to it, assuming that the baby was just a colic child. But tonight, something was different about her cries. Her parents rushed to find their little girl bleeding from a mark on her shoulder, a mark in the form of a lightening bolt. 

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Please also leave your email address if you are interested in being a beta for me!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 1: Changes

15 years go by and the little girl grows up to be a beautiful young woman. Jade Rose Pelier was no ordinary young woman; she was a witch and a student at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She had light green eyes with flecks of gold in their like the jade stone, light tanned skin, and jet black curly hair. She was about average height as well. She also had a unique scar on her shoulder like that of a lightening bolt, which was not unlike the scar of the Boy-Who- Lived. Ah, yes, the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, she knew him. Her friend, Fleur had mistaken Jade for him in her fourth year after she came back from the tournament. There was a mysterious aura around him and his father, James Potter. She had seen the father in public once. His eyes had a deep haunted look to them that no one could ever explain.

Jade sighed and got out of bed, heading downstairs to get some breakfast. "Good Morning, Maman. Bonjour Pappa!" Her parents looked up from their coffee. The look they were focusing on Jade made feel a wave of cold dread flow through her, something wasn't right.

"Come sit down my child." Her mother bade her. "You know we love you, right?" Jade felt a wave of cold dread flow through her as she nodded.

"What's going on Maman? Pappa?" She asked, her voice unnaturally high.

"We think its time that you know." Her father said. "You were adopted." Jade just stared in shock.

"I think I may have heard you wrong, I am what?" "Adopted, dear." Jade felt cold all of a sudden. "Bu-but why, I mean, who am I?" She asked, not knowing if she really wanted to know or not.

"We aren't really sure of the identity of your real parents but we do know that your real parents didn't want to give you up but had to for your safety." Jade felt a tear come out. Her Father pulled her into a hug. "But make no mistake, adopted of not, you are OUR daughter, and we couldn't be more proud of you." He said vehemently.

A year later, they decided to return to England, but Jade would still be going to Beauxbatons for her final year of formal education. They finally had finished moving into their mansion. It was a beautiful house and neighborhood in its own right. Well except for the house kiddy- corner to theirs, it really couldn't count as a house; it was only the charred remains of a house. The very next morning they got their first delivery of the "Daily Prophet." The news had shocked them all.

_The Daily Prophet_

"**Lily Potter, Now Deceased" **

_Lily Potter, 35, passed away early this morning, Mrs. Potter has been a in a magical coma ever since October 31, 1988, the very night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished by her very own son, Harry Potter…_

Jade felt a large surge of emotion. She felt broken and sad, as she started to cry. 'But why," she thought, 'Who is Lily Potter to me.' She dried her tears and brushed away the thought, she was excited, because tomorrow was her birthday.

* * *

That night, Jade counted down the minutes to her birthday. "5- 4-3-2-1, Happy Birthday." Her parents enveloped her into a tight embrace. But they were broken apart by a thunderous pounding on the door. Before another word could be said, the door slammed open and a lone figure stood at the threshold. Jade couldnt help but feel a sense of familiarity with the stranger.

"Jade?"

**

* * *

Sorry for the delay Please Read and Review**  



End file.
